


Behind closed doors

by LadyMiddlefinger



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, F/M, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMiddlefinger/pseuds/LadyMiddlefinger
Summary: Petyr and Sansa share some intimate moments when Sansa's parents unexpectedly stand in front of her door.Or the one where Petyr has to hide under Sansa's  bed.
Relationships: Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Behind closed doors

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a smutty drabble for Aidan Gillen Week and also a Tumblr prompt. 😏 I hope you enjoy it *cough*.

"You know the words."

"Please."

"Please what?"

"Please Daddy, let...let me come." Sansa can't hold back her moan while she tightly closes her eyes, partly because the pleasure becomes unbearable, partly because she is embarrassed about herself. Petyr, trapped between her legs, grins smugly, doubling his ministrations.

"Then come, sweetling. Show me how much you want me", he breathes against her folds, his tongue and mouth then latching onto her clit.

Sansa climaxes with such a force, her legs shake, her heart feels like it would explode at any seconds. It's his name on her lips which makes him proud, makes him rock-hard for his favorite student.

When Sansa comes down from her high, Petyr crawls on top of her, kissing her deeply. 

"Do you want Daddy to fuck you real good, sweetling?"

His dirty talk makes her cheeks turn bright red, but she nods nonetheless, her desire evident between her legs.

He lines himself up and pushes into her smoothly. Both moan in unison.

"Look at me", Petyr demands, thrusting shallowly.

Sansa opens her eyes and stare directly into his lust-blown ones.

"What a good girl you are. And so bad only for me. What would your parents say if they knew their innocent, well-behaved daughter fucks her professor and loves to call him daddy, hm? Such a kinky little girl." 

She openly moans at his words, his movements, it's shameful but also true what he says.

"Daddy", she whimpers while Petyr rewards her with deep, forceful thrusts.

All of a sudden there's a knock on her dorm door, followed by the unmistakable voice of her father: "Sansa, is everything alright in there?"

Both Petyr and Sansa freeze in their movements, shocked with eyes wide open.

"Shit", Sansa whispers terrified. She pushes Petyr away who seems also in absolute panic. She has never seen him like this. 

"Yeah Dad, everything's fine. Give me a second", she calls to the other end of the - thankfully - locked door and tries to find her clothes which are scattered all over the room. Petyr also collects his clothes, putting on his boxers and his shirt.

What now?, his eyes seem to ask her. She has no clue, but motions for him to crawl under her bed.

Petyr's look is one of utter annoyance, though it seems to be their only chance so he gets on all fours and crawls under her bed.  
Sansa puts her bathrobe on, opens a window and tries to make her bed look as tidy as possible. Not like the center of her filthy sex life.

When she unlocks her door and opens it, her parents stand there, looking at her as if she wasn't just fucking her professor, as if their visit was the most normal thing in the world.  
"What are you doing here?", she asks them, still standing in the door frame, blocking the way.

"We stayed at Robb's and I made your favorite soup for lunch, so we thought we would bring some with us and quickly visit you. Is everything OK? You look a bit...stressed?", her mother explains with a big bowl in her hands.

Sansa just stares at her parents for a moment, not sure what to answer, how to react.

"I'm...well...studying...and...thought I would exercise a bit to relieve some...stress."  
"Good for you, sweetheart. May we come in?" Her father looks at her expectantly.

"Ah, yeah, it's pretty messy in here, I didn't know you were on your way", Sansa says, awkwardly shuffling from one feet to another.  
"We tried to call, you didn't answer. But we don't mind, really", her mother chirps.

She can't say no, she just can't, so she gets out of the way and lets her parents in.  
Even though she can't see him, she feels Petyr's eyes on her feet, she can feel him cursing silently. He will be so pissed, she was sure of this.

Her father plops down on her bed and she instantly cringes. This is so wrong. Absolutely wrong in every sense of the word.

"How's uni, my dear? Are you having fun in Petyr's literature class? When he told me, you would be one of his students this semester, I was extremely excited. He's definitely the best in his department", her mother beams while she puts down the bowl of soup on her desk and sits down in Sansa's chair.

Sansa gulps. "Uh, well. It's pretty interesting and he's...uh, a really good professor I guess."

"He's good, yeah, but not the best. A bit too sure of himself. I never liked his attitude. I don't trust him."

"Ned, for God's sake, you don't have to trust him. And stop talking like this about him. He's brilliant in his field", her mother lectures her husband.

All the while Sansa can't stop looking at her bed, right between her dad's legs she can spot Petyr's arms.

"Anyway. Main thing is your grades are excellent", her father relents to end this discussion. "What's so interesting down there?", he questions Sansa, looking down at his shoes. 

Alarmed, Sansa tries to think of an answer. She blurts out the first thing coming to her mind. "Your shoes, are they new?" 

Her father starts laughing heartily. "Well, at least one member of my beloved family notices!"

Sansa laughs desultorily. She's absolutely clueless about how she will get her parents out of her room.

Her mother's phone vibrates in her purse. "Oh, it's Robb. Hi sweetheart. Yes, we're still at Sansa's. Oh. Really? Yes of course. We will be there shortly. See you soon!" She ends the call swiftly, then looking at Sansa and her husband.

"Robb said Talisa's car broke down and he asked us to pick her up. I'm so sorry, Sansa. We will come back tomorrow afternoon, is that OK for you?" 

Sansa has never been this happy about a broken car. She thanks the Old Gods and the New.   
"Oh, no problem at all. I will get back to studying. I'm here tomorrow afternoon, so maybe just make a quick call and we can grab some coffee?" 

"This sounds lovely. So, see you tomorrow." Her mother stands up, hugging her tight, then her father follows, kissing her on the cheek briefly. "Bye, sweetheart", he says. 

After her door clicks shut again, she gets on her knees and risks a look under her bed.   
"About time", Petyr murmurs, making his way out from under the bed. He sits down on the edge. 

"That was close", Sansa whispers. Her heartbeat seems to normalize again, her palms are sweaty though. 

"Yes, as were we before we got interrupted. Good professor, huh?" 

Sansa turns crimson again. 

"Lock the door again, sweetling. Then come here and show Daddy how sorry you are for this rude interruption."

Sansa's eyes widen. "Is this...are you kidding?" 

Petyr smirks like the devil himself. "Do I look like I'm joking? No? That's what I thought. Now hurry, sweetling. You don't want your good professor to wait any longer."

Sansa gets up on wobbly legs and locks the door again. 

"Be happy I don't punish you for making me hide under your bed", Petyr adds, looking at Sansa with mischievous eyes. "Or maybe I will."


End file.
